Wicca
See Also: Churches in Vista City Churches Outside Vista City Wicca (pronounced /ˈwɪkə/) is a specific Neopagan religion. Its adherents are referred to as Wiccans, though the terms Witches or Crafters are also used. Developing in England in the first half of the 20th century, Wicca was popularised in the 1950s and early 1960s by a Wiccan High Priest named Gerald Gardner, who at the time called it the "witch cult" and "witchcraft," and its adherents "the Wica." From the 1960s onward, the name of the religion was normalised to "Wicca." Wicca is typically a duotheistic religion, worshipping a goddess and a god, who are traditionally viewed as the Triple Goddess and Horned God. These two deities are often viewed as being facets of a greater pantheistic godhead, and as manifesting themselves as various polytheistic deities. Nonetheless, there are also other theological positions within Wicca, ranging from monotheism to atheism. It also involves the ritual practice of magic, largely influenced by the ceremonial magic of previous centuries, often in conjunction with a broad code of morality known as the Wiccan Rede, although this is not adhered to by all Witches. Another characteristic of this religion is the celebration of seasonally-based festivals, known as Sabbats, of which there are usually eight in number annually. There are various different denominations within Wicca, which are referred to as traditions. Some, such as Gardnerian and Alexandrian Wicca, follow in the initiatory lineage of Gardner; these are often collectively termed British Traditional Wicca, and many of their practitioners consider the term Wicca to apply only to these lineaged traditions. Others, such as Cochrane's Craft, Feri and the Dianic tradition, take primary influence from other figures and may not insist on any initiatory lineage. Some of these do not use the word "Wicca" at all, instead preferring to be referred to only as "Witchcraft," while others believe that all traditions can be considered "Wiccan. (See: Wicca for real world examples.) Locally Wicca is anything from a woo woo let's get laid and be "bad" so called woppie Wicca usually practiced by disenchanted Catholics, to a very serious and quiet practice of Earth magic with a religious overlay. They are not the sole or even majority practicers of Earth magic, but they are one of the most known and public groups. It is to be noted that those that have real magic have never made any noise in or near the press. Because one member of given coven does not have magic does not mean all do not have it. "The Gift" is seemingly fickle. It is no respecter of tradition or age. Some do the rituals and nothing. Others do the rituals and get results, be that callow maids, old crones, or men. Enlightenment Movement Wiccans, like every other spiritual body, experienced the Healing Wave. A number of them are among those lifted off their feet. However, the very nature of the Wiccan religion has prevented these people from having more than a minor affect outside their own communities. There has been drama, but it has been low key and under the news radar. No religious murders...yet. Bureau 13 File From experience this group as a class is suspicious of authority and government. Secret government agencies are not given any breaks. In spite of no actual connection to the witches of the 16th and 17th centuries they tend to hold a long standing grudge about what is called "The Burning Times" Wiccans are loath to work with Bureau 13 and even more reluctant to join it. The Bureau has not seen the blanket refusal of the Voodun, but those that will work with or join the agency are rare indeed. Most Wiccans are good citizens that prefer an off the wall religion for their own reasons. A failure to conform is not an indictment or even an indication of any criminal action. Treat all Wiccans as good citizens until positive evidence exists otherwise, just like anyone else. Note also that participation in this religion is no more than indicator of magical ability an participation in any other religion. Enlightened Wiccans have not come forward, but then again Wiccans have a history of not coming forward. Category:Religion Category:Groups Category:Supernatural